


He hates something

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	He hates something

　　He hates something……

　　比如门诊之类，同样他也厌恶无法掌控的感觉。

　　一个半小时前Wilson来问他是否打算一起去吃些什么，他当时把耳机塞进耳朵里，他想去拒绝一些事情……尽管他其实没有按下播放键，并且他听清了他说的每一个字。但这不重要，重要的是——他认为他被看穿了，Anything！

　　这让他觉得狼狈。

　　目前他留在办公室里已经超过预定的一个半小时，原本这个时间他该在家里嚼着难吃的晚餐，可他现在却饥肠辘辘、耳朵也有点生疼。

　　将腿从桌子上放下来，他摘了耳机让它们回到它们该在的地方。长久以来他一直在寻找真实的情况，病理上的、生活中的……可唯有一些事情他不想深究，他觉得自己将被卷进去，就像腿上传来该死的疼痛一样，无法控制。

　　He hates it……

　　透过玻璃他可以看到Wilson的办公室里还亮着灯光。或许这个尽职的医生正在为某个将死的家伙准备毒品，幸福的家伙！站起来把部分重量移到拐杖上，他决定进行一次非正式的拜访。在翻过矮墙的同时，他开始假想如果自己得了癌症会发生什么？更多的Vicodin？还是Cannabis？Oho～He love Cannabis！

　　Dr. Wilson并没有锁门，或许是因为他知道除了他外没有人会从这里出现？！等待着“House！你在干嘛？”的问话，他大力的推开门。

　　可惜没有任何声音，他感觉有些诧异……以及一丝他不愿意承认的失落。

　　不用几秒钟，他找到了原因——办公室的主人正斜靠在沙发里，睡得很熟！探过头看了一眼Wilson搁在腿上的病历，他有些不满地撇了撇嘴角。很多人都喜欢这个男人，很多人觉得他只是个混蛋，很多的人认为他们是朋友。

　　他不认为世界上存在无目的性的付出，任何的事情都有它的代价，所以每个人都在说谎、朋友只是一种虚伪的相处模式。他清楚自己不需要朋友，但他需要Wilson！他没有自问过为什么，因为他不想知道答案……或许是他害怕知道答案？是的，恐惧！

　　He hates fear……

　　他不明白Wilson为什么有时会认为他需要陪伴、那种来自好友的陪伴？所以当Wilson对他提及“a friend”的时候，他只想远远的走开。其实他并不介意与Wilson相处，只是他不愿意被提醒……关于一些东西。

　　一些他觉得自己是知道的，或许Wilson也知道的东西。

　　绝对不是关于朋友的东西。

　　He hates friend……

　　将身体靠在沙发的扶手上，他用俯视地角度观察着眼前的男人。鲜少见地Wilson将领带塞在了衬衫口袋里，微微敞开的领口露出些许的肌肤，他突然觉得有点口渴。

　　对自己的反应有些恼怒般地，他拿起拐杖敲打了几下熟睡中男人的小腿……可惜对方没有给予他任何反应。“嘿！你的办公室被打劫了！”他弯下身，用古怪的音调在Wilson的耳边装腔作势地低吼。

　　似乎将醒未醒地，Wilson挪动了下身体找了一个更舒适的位置，又沉入了睡梦中。这个变动只不过使得他与他靠得更近了些，望着在自己眼前放大的脸，他思考着应该遵从直觉还是趁一切还没有发生赶紧离开？

　　三秒钟后，他选择了前者。

　　在他的嘴唇覆盖着他的时候，他开始思索Wilson会不会被他的胡渣扎醒？但随即他便放弃了考虑任何事情，除了关于如何加深这个吻。当最终拉开彼此的距离时，不出所料地他看到Wilson正瞪大眼睛望着他——没有震惊、没有厌恶，只有刚刚睡醒的迷茫。

　　是的，这个人肯定知道……他边这样想着边在脸上堆起他惯有的笑，一种曾有人用“恶劣”来形容的笑。

　　“你在做什么？House！”Wilson捡起掉在地上的病历后问。

　　“解闷！”冲对方眨了眨眼睛，他这样回答。

 

　　He hates somebody……he thinks！

 

－END－


End file.
